Panic Room
by BeyonceIsMehLife
Summary: After a room clearing accident, Nick Wilde lives his life in sorrow and pain, as he is slowly driven into Savagery. His only attempt of going back, is the one who cared for him on that mission. (Nick x OC,)
1. Prologue

**To clear anything up, this is not your typical M rated Zootopia fanfiction. With this being a story about how shit's gonna get real, let me explain a few things.**

**1\. Nick is bisexual. He and Judy had dated for a few weeks, before calling it off as they were better off as friends.**

**2\. In this AU, Nick adopted a son named "Dakota," a young grey wolf at the age of 7, who had issues with his orphanage and nobody wanting to adopt him.**

**3\. If you are weak hearted, please click the big Red X on the top of your screen, or spam the back button on your mobile device. This book will involve guns, violence, language, sexual references, drugs, and drinking.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Sirens._

_All that could be heard... were Sirens.__Loud police sirens... just screaming throughout the entire town, signalling someone was in need... In. Need._

_I felt my paws shake as I sat inside the cruiser, glancing at the M4A1 settled onto the side._

_This was my first... weapon involving issue._

_I had been called on multiple missions, ever since I had joined Mrs. Hopps after the infamous Nighthowler incident. Most of them were drug issues, public nudity, and other bullshit.__This wasn't the case this time._

_A young coyote, named Julia Paws, was being held hostage by a tiger, his name classified and untold to us officers._

_I wasn't alone at least. Me and 4 other officers were in the truck, and I can certify agreement that I knew them well._

_On my right was Klaus Beowolf, a 35 year old German Shepherd. His eyes were a nice blue color, and he had a muscular figure. He was taller than me... by 3 inche_s.

_Next to Klaus was Michael Whitetail, a 38 year old Polar Bear. His eyes were dark brown, and it was visible he was the tallest in the group._

_In front of Michael was Jackson Spots, an 34 year old Cheetah. He had bright yellow eyes and a more slim figure, not as slim as me though. His height was close to the polar bear's upper chest._

_In front of me, was Axel Savannah, a 39 year old Lion. He had dark brown eyes that stared into your soul, and would turn you inside out. His height was only 2 inches smaller than Jackson._

_At last, there was me. Nicholas Wilde, a 33 year old Fox. I was indeed the smallest in the entire group, standing at a rough 4 feet. I wanted to fucking die._

_Back to the mission wise, Judy was the only one who wasn't called here. That... ticked me off, as she was my only anxiety support as I would so shit like this._

_As I was now drifting from the world, I felt a paw shake my shoulder. I looked over, to see who was gaining my attention._

_Klaus._

_"You alright?" The shepherd asked me. I could only fe_el submission being washed over me. _I understood he was concerned, but his voice sounded nearly demanding._

_"Totally." I sarcastically respond. "I'm ready to go sprint in a entire 60 floor hotel with two guns to fight someone with a gun."_

_Klaus looked a little disappointed in my response, before he turned to face the gap seperating the drivers._

_It was dead silent until the veichle suddenly stopped, as the rain outside got worse._

_As this stopped, that's when I heard the driver speak up.__"Move out.__After I heard those words, I scooped up my M4A1 as everyone began to run out the veichle. I followed after them, as they all had their weapons prepared._

_"Go, go, go!" Jackson yelled as we ran inside the hotel. As we ran in, the civilians inside already stepping aside with their heads covered._

_We ran forwards until we reached the stair case, which Axel kicked open. We all ran up the stairs, heading towards the breaching floor._

_"What floor did Chief Bogo say?" I asked as we ran up the stairs. I could already feel the adrenaline coursing through my veins._

_"He said Floor 27, hostage is being held." Michael tells me as we ran up. I glanced at the sign, that said '7.'_

_We contimued to run up the flight of stairs, until my ears twitched as I heard something. I slowed down, before I yelled to them._

_"Wait stop!" The officers turned to face me, as I continued to listen. "Listen... do you hear that?"__It was a faint beeping sound, as if it was far away. But then the beeping got louder..._

_Louder._

_Louder..._

**_Louder._**

_After I noticed what it was, I seen a giant geyser of concrete rush in front of me as I fell backwards. I heard the officers shout as the giant explosion happened.__After that, I coughed out dust and looked up, seeing that a large area of the stairs were completely shattered off of their foundation._

_"Wilde! Are you alright!?" Klaus shouted, making me pull myself up to my feet, as I looked up at him._

_"I'm fine... get to the floor, I'll meet you there!" I yelled as I ran into the door next to me. I sprinted down the hall, evading any mammals near by._

_As I ran to the elevator, I slammed my elbow into the button, before attempting to pull the bars apart. I somewhat managed to, before the elevator arrived._

_As it arrived, I slammed my hand onto the '26' button, before looking up at the hatch. I attempted to push it out, before fully shoving it out._

_I climbed out, seeing the elevator lifting upwards, I lowered my stance as I waited for the elevator to reach the destination, as the elevator slowed down.__When this happened, I ascended by jumping onto the rope, quickly climbed up to the next level, before pulling the Glock 17 out of my holster._

_I fired 9 rounds upwards into the elevator's door, making a small connecting line of bullet holes._ _I gripped inside the hole and began to push them apart, before I yelled out as I managed to push both away._

_After that, I clicked on my radio, before yelping into it._

_"What room number!?" I yelled as I ran down. I waited before I got another response._

_"2718." I heard Axel's voice before I began to sprint foward. I slid to the entrance of the room, before attempting to open it.__Seeing it was locked, I took the Glock once again, firing a single shot into the door knob, which flung off as I kicked the door open.__Once I did this, I raised my sidearm to see the tiger holding the crying coyote, holding a knife towards her neck._

_"Drop the weapon!" I commanded, gripping onto the Glock more firmly.__The tiger only smirked, before wrapping his paw around the coyote's hips, flexing himself foward._

_"I said, drop the weapon!" I yelled once again, and the tiger only laughed at me, before throwing the woman aside. As I prepared to fire, I seen him reach behind his back..._

_I shut my eyes and just...pulled the trigger, nearly 7 times._

_After I opened my eyes, I seen the man fall down, now surrounded in a pool of blood. The coyote was now leaning against the cabinet, crying in fear._

_As this was happening, I fell to my knees. I heard the other officers run in, seeing thr scene in front of me_.

_I fell backwards as my breathing began to become worse. I felt arms wrapping around me so I wouldn't roughly collide into the ground._

_"Hey... hey, you're okay, Nick." I heard Klaus' steady voice. I watched as Axel asked the woman if she was okay, I could only watch._

_I wasn't okay.__I was about to cry at this. I just fucking killed someone, I didn't want to kill. I felt my breathing worsen, as I only submitted to Klaus' grasp._

_"I k-killed h-him, Klaus." I choked out. "I h-had no choice." Klaus only tightened his grip as I watched the scene in front of me._

_I felt myself loosing consciousness, before felt my eyes roll to the back of my head as I fell back, darkness taking over me._

* * *

**So, let me know what you guys think on this chapter! Ty for reading!**


	2. I

I slowly opened my eyes, only to see nothing but a blanket. I pushed myself up into a sitting position as I scanned the room I was in.

_I wasn't in my house._

The room was clean, it had nice white walls, a dresser, and a pretty big bed. However, this wasn't my room. My room is usually a mess.

I was so confused. I don't remember walking here, nor heading to a house in general. I was in the... hotel room.

That's when everything came into mind, as I remembered the events of the previous night. The night with the other officers.

I had killed someone on that mission. He was told to drop the weapon, but he refused... Why didn't I just taze him?

I heard the door knob twist, making me spin over so I was in my original laying position. I shut my eyes and faked to be asleep as I heard the door open.

I heard the footsteps getting near as I continued to fake being asleep. I waited there, until I heard a voice.

"I know you're awake, Nick." I heard the familiar voice. I was confused on how he was here.

I slowly began to sit up, as I faced the German Shepherd in front of me, arms crossed as he looked at me.

"I brought you here after you passed out." He explained in a rather quick tone. "So, you weren't kidnapped."

I only stared before looking at the time on the clock. I sighed softly and looked down at my uniform... that I slept in.

"Was I heavy?" I asked randomly, tilting my head. He didn't take long to answer.

"You weight 3 tons." He chuckled, which I slightly laughed along with. "You're very light for a fox, most of them are very heavy."

"You also are an officer who's been working for 13 years, so you're probably used to it." I told him, as he only shrugged.

"So, is there anything I can get you?" He asks me, and I was about to respond, until I felt my pocket buzz.

I reached in my front pocket, pulling out my phone as I seen the caller ID. I glanced at Klaus, before I looked back at my phone.

_Judy._

I tapped the green button before placing the phone to my ear. As I did so, Klaus spoke for a second.

"I'll leave you be." He said before walking out. After that, I decided to speak up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, Nick." I heard Carrrots' voice on the other line. "Are you alright? I came to stop by and Dakota told me you weren't home."

"Yeah, I uh.. I stayed the night at a friend's house. A issue happened at the force and uh... yeah." I explained to her.

"Oh god, what happened now?" I heard her worried voice, making me scoff.

"It's not important, Carrots." I said with slight annoyance. "I'm alright, and I'm not in the mood to talk right now."

I heard her softly sigh, before speaking once again. "I'm just worried, Nick. I understand you're an-"

"Ah, ah, ah, ah." I interrupted with a snarl. "Don't try to make me feel better because you don't know half the shit I went through."

I hung up and turned my phone off, burrying my face in my paws. I let out a long groan of annoyance, feeling my claws come in contact with my fur.

I was tempted to peel my fucking fur off and let my flesh exposed to the cold air in this room. I wanted to feel blood run down my muzzle, making my scent catch onto anyone nearby. I wanted to fucking die.

I walked off, heading towards Klaus' bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. My fur was ruffled, I had slight paw prints of my face from me tempting to rip myself apart.

"You're a joke." I said to my reflection. "You're a fucking joke to this world."

I stared at myself in the mirror, and it began to get dark. I thought it was the lighting, but the light was off. I thought it was the sun being covered, but there was no windows.

The room around me began to turn into a dark violet color, before I heard a pained scream. Before I could react, blood splattered on the mirror and faucet, making me jump back.

"What the hell?" I said to myself, before I heard a voice from the other side of the door.

"DADDY!"

I froze, before running to grip the door handle. I tried to twist it, but it was stuck in place.

"Dakota!?" I yelled out, trying to shove the door out. "Dakota, are you okay!?"

"PLEASE SOMEONE HELP!" I heard his voice, as I continued to attempt to open the door. Nothing was working at all.

"**Dakota**, **I'm coming**!" I yelled, before stepping back. I spun over, extending my leg to perform a back kick on the door. The door swung open, and then I heard the most horrifying thing ever.

"**NOOO!**"

Before I could even question, I heard loud sounds of slashing and punching. I heard Dakota scream in terror and pain as I heard blood hitting against the floor. I ran over, grabbing a nearby vase.

Once I reached the corner, I seen Dakota laying against the wall, his entire right side of his torso was torn open, his ribcage was bloody and visible, along with some of his vitals.

I ran over and placed my paws against his wound, making him cry out in pain as he began to squirm. I attempted to restrain him, before he yelled.

"NO, NO, PLEASE DON'T HURT ME AGAIN!"

I froze right there, as he cried. He was facing me as he cried, and he was covering his face with his paws. I slowly stood up, my body trembling profusely. I slowly turned around, and then I seen my reflection.

There were police lights outside, claw marks over the walls and floor, blood splattered against the desk, vaces and pictures smashed on the ground.

There I was, blood forming a smile over my muzzle. My cheeks were slashed with blood, my fur was ripped and out of place, my eyes were slitted, my teeth were sharper than blades, and I had a evil smile on my face.

I seen my reflection slowly raise it's arm, revealing my G17 I had equipped during the mission. I began to breathe heavily as I couldn't do anything, but watch.

My reflection pressed the gun's barrel to my temple, and that's when I felt it. I looked over, and I seen I was holding my gun to my head. I began to panic, before I seen my reflection wave with it's evil smile.

I pulled the trigger.

**BANG**

* * *

I pulled my face up from my paws, to see I was still sitting on the bed. I was so confused, before I looked around. There was no blood, no Dakota, and everything was in place.

I stood up, walking towards the living room. I seen Klaus sitting on his couch, browsing through his phone.

"Everything alright?" He asked me. I only nodded.

"Can you drop me off at my apartment? Like... now?" I requested in the least guilty way I could say it. He only smiled at me, before standing up.

He softly pat my shoulder, before responding to me. "Sure thing."


End file.
